Es mejor contigo
by black.cullen.swan
Summary: Luna nueva. Bella no se tiró por el alcantilado. Jake y ella comienzan a salir, poco después regresa Edward ¿qué pasara? ¿Se enamorará Edward de la hija de Bella? ¿Como se lo tomaran Bella y Jake? Mal Summary. Summary entero dentro. EDITADO!
1. Comienzo

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Meyer. Yo sólo me dedico a jugar con ellos.**_

_**Summary: **_Luna Nueva. Edward deja a Bella y ella comienza una relación con Jacob. Con el tiempo Edward regresa y luchará por el amor de Bella, cuando esta tenga a su hija, Nessie, Edward se enamorará locamente de ella. ¿Cómo se lo tomara Bella? ¿Y Jacob? Historia al revés.

* * *

_**BELLA POV.**_

_-¿Tú… no… me… quieres? –Mi voz sonó entrecortada y rara._

_-No._

Esas palabras resonaban una y otra vez en mi cabeza,_ él_ no me quería. Yo sólo había sido un juguete para él. Charlie hoy me dio un ultimátum, tenía que olvidar a Edward y comenzar mi vida de nuevo, él nunca iba a volver y no tenia ningún tipo de sentido esperar a una persona que no va a volver a aparecer en tu vida y sabes que no te quiere.

¿Pero cómo puedes volver a tener vida si lo que hace unos cuantos meses te dice que no te quiere? ¿Después de haber dado todo en una relación, la cosa cambia por arte de magia? ¿Si toda tu vida se derrumba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos?

Supongo que la respuesta era Jacob, mi mejor amigo de la infancia y de la adolescencia, con el que de pequeña hacía tartas de barro y me ayudaba en todo lo que podía y en más. Jacob era todo lo que una chica quería.

_-Bella, yo te quiero y nunca te voy a hacer lo que el chupasangre te ha hecho. –Dijo Jake mientras se acercaba a mí._

_-Yo también te quiero. –Dije antes de que sus labios se lanzaran a por los míos con urgencia. __"Te quiero".__ Escuche decir a una aterciopelada voz en mi cabeza. Sabía que era una imaginación mía, las tenía últimamente pero con Jacob se irían para siempre, o quizás no._

_**

* * *

**_

_**Primer capítulo.**_

* * *

_-¿Tú…no…me quieres? –Intenté expulsar las palabras confundida por el modo en el que sonaban, colocadas en ese orden._

_-No_

* * *

_**Bella POV.**_

_¡No, Bella! Ahora estaba furioso, y su furia era tan deliciosa… Sonreí, levanté los brazos como si fuera a tirarme de cabeza y alcé el rostro hacia la luvvia. Pero tenía demasiado arraigados los cursillos de natación en la piscina públuca: la primera vez, ssalta con los pies por delaante. Me incliné, agachándome para tomar más impulso…_

-¡Bella! ¿Qué haces? –Preguntó mi mejor amigo cogiendome por el brazo evitando que me tirase al alcantilado. -¿No ves que se está formando una tormenta? –No parecía que estuviese tan enfadado como había sonado su voz al principio.

-Yo… lo siento. –Dije alejandome un par de pasos para estar más segura.

-Ya te lo dije, Bells. Un día saltaremos los dos juntos, pero dejame que yo elija ese día. –Dijo sonriendo y haciendo que todo el mal humor que hace segundos atrás tenía se esfumasen por arte de mágia.

-Como quieras. –Dije sintiendome una enana por sus palabras y andando.

Llegamos a mi camioneta en silencio. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si yo me hubiese tirado por el alcanntilado? Me habría muerto seguro.

-Bella, conduzco yo. –Dijo quitandome las llaves de mi mano derecha sin que me diese tiempo a reaccionar y cuando quise protestar el ya estaba sentado en la parte del piloto, sin más remedio me senté en el asiento del copiloto.

-¿Qué te pasa? –Preguntó después de un largo tiempo en silencio que ninguno de los dos rompía.

-Nada…tonterias. –Dije suspirando mientras posaba mi vista en el paisaje.

-Ya…¿y ahora viene la parte en la que me lo tengo que creer, no?

-Ya sabes lo que me pasa…Por más que lo intente no pudo dejar de pensar en él y esa voz no ayuda mucho… -Dije arrepintiendome un segundo más tarde de haber dicho la última parte.

-¿Esa voz? –Preguntó más que extrañado. Yo simplemente negué con la cabeza. -¿Escuchas voces? –Preguntó aguantando una risita que se le escapó medio segundo después.

-No. –Ya te lo he dicho le pregunté muy seca. –La voz es la de mi…corazón. –Dije haciendo que volviese a reir él y yo también medio segundo después, me había metido yo sola en una historia un poco patetica.

-Ains, Bells. –Dijo secandose una lágrima de la risa.

Con una metedura de pie había conseguido que la tensión que hacía minutos atrás teniamos, si era mi mejor amigo era por algo.

Poco después llegamos a mi casa, aún no había llegado Charlie. Jacob me ayudó a hacer la cena, y tuve una especie de deja vú, pero esta vez nadie ponía caras raras con los alimentos. Invité a cenar a Jacob, pero me dijo que no podía, había quedado con la manada para algún asunto. Poco después de que Jacob se fuese llegó Charlie, y como todas las noches cenó y se fue a ver algún partido de fútbol americano por la televisión haciendo que yo recogiese la mesa para terminar y subir a mi habitación a terminar los deberes, leer un poco o simplemente dormirme. Y la última opción es la que quería hacer, pero simplemente no podía, tenía la sensación de que algo iba a pasar, pero no sabía si ese algo era bueno o malo.

Después de estar como una hora en la cama conseguí caer en los brazos de morfeo…

_-¡Bella! ¿Dónde estás? –Preguntá una y otra vez… ¿Rosalie? Yo la podía ver, pero ella a mi no. Intenté hablar pero una mano muy pálida me lo impidia. Poco a poco los Cullen aparecieron detrás de ella._

_Giré la cabeza y estaban todos los de la manada. Jacob estaba en primera fila, al igual que Edward. Los dos me llamaban pero la mano me impedia hablar. Subí la mirada para ver quien era, pero solo podía ver el pelo rizado de una mujer, ¿quién sería?_

_Antes de que pudiese pensar algo unos colmillon me mordieron en el cuello produciendome un gran dolor y haciendo que la vista se me nublase. Todos se pusieron a gritar pero yo ya ni veía ni oía nada, todo estaba completamente negro._

Me desperté sobreasaltada, ¿qué quería decir ese sueño? Me di la vuelta para ver la hora que era, las siete de la mañana. Me levanté para arreglarme e irme al colegio, era miercoles.

Cuando bajé a desayunar Charlie ya se había ido, por lo que desayune y me fui directa al instituto. Llegué de las primeras, por lo que los mejores sitios del aparcamiento estaban libres y escogí uno de los mejores.

El día pasó lento, no me podía quitar el maldito sueño de mi mente. Dicen que todos los sueños tienen un significado…¿cuál sería el significado de este sueño?

Cuando llegué a mi casa, después del instituto, hice algunos problemas de matemáticas que tenía que entregar al día siguiente y después me fui a La Push. Jacob ya me estaba esperando en la puerta de su casa.

-Bella. –Dijo en modo de saludo mientras me abrazaba. – Tenemos que hablar, ¿vamos a la playa?

-Claro. –Le contesté con una sonrisa que creo que se quedo en mueca.

* * *

_**Es la tercera vez que subo esta historia… La primera vez no tuvo ni una rewier, la segunda una y bueno quería mejorarla y como no me dejaba, no sé porque pues la he eliminado y empezado de nuevo. Si no os gusta decirlo a las claras, no me enfadaré. Ahora de verdad, como no llegue a las 5 rewiers la elimino.**_

_**Gracias =)**_


	2. Novios y visión

_**Segundo Capítulo.**_

* * *

_-¿Tú…no…me quieres? –Intenté expulsar las palabras confundida por el modo en el que sonaban, colocadas en ese orden._

_-No._

* * *

_**Bella Pov.**_

-Jake, tú no me engañas, ¿qué te pasa? –Le pregunté después de llevar más de quince minutoss en silencio, algo realmente raro entre nosotros.

-Bella… -Dijo antes de pararse y cogerme por el brazo para que yo también me parase y le mirase. -…tú y yo últimamente pasamos mucho tiempo juntos y cuando dos personas pasan tanto tiempo juntos es casi imposible mentaner los sentimientos controlados y yo no he podido controlarlos…

-Jake, me estas diciendo qué…

No me dejo terminar, me puso un dedo en los labios para que me cayase y le dejase seguir hablando. –Sí, te estoy intentando decir que te quiero, pero como algo más que una amiga, no estoy seguro de que tu sientas lo mismo y sé que no has olvidado al estúpido chupasangres ese.

"_Se feliz, te lo mereces" _Dijo una aterciopelada voz, la última vez que la oí fue cuando estuve a punto de tirarme por el alcantilado. Me quede un par de minutos en estado de shock, Jacob, mi mejor amigo se me ha declarad y he escuchado la voz de Edward sin estar en peligro…¿era lo que él realmente quería? ¿Edward realmente quería que yo fuese la novia de Jacob?

-Yo también te quiero, Jake. –Dije minutos después de pensar todo bien. Edward nunca volvería me lo había dejado bastante claro hacía unos cuantos meses.

-Ya pensaba que ibas a decir que no. –Dijo mi amigo más sonriente de lo normal.

-Eso es imposible. –Dije devolviendole la sonrisa y perdiendome en sus ojos.

Cuando quise reaccionar Jacob me estaba besando. Este beso no era como los que me daba _él._ El beso de Jake fue intenso pero dulce, diciendome todo lo que sentía por mi pero sin tener cuidado por si me hacía daño o el olor de mi sangre, por suerte a él no le afectaban ese tipo de cosas y no debería de tener tanto cuidado.

Pasamos toda la tarde dando paseos por la playa, cogidos de la mano y practicamente sin decir nada. Yo no tenia ni idea de que Jake estaba tan enamorado de mí, estaba claro que sentía algo pero no tan fuerte e intenso. Nos encontramos con Leah, estaba con Seth. Seth, tan amigable como siempre se acercó a hablarnos y nos dio la enhorabuena por ser novios, según él ya lo veía venir. Leah, en cambio, no se acercó ni para decirnos hola y en cuanto vió que nos acercabamos a ella se fue.

Seguimos el paseo ignorando el comportamiento de Leah, pero claramente los dos estabamos algo más tensos, una duda se había apoderado de mí.

-Jake, ¿y si la manada no acepta lo nuestro? –Le pregunté claramente nerviosa por ese hecho.

-Tranquila, lo haran. –Dijo intentando tranquilizarme.

-Ya, pero soy la ex novia de un vampiro… No confían mucho en mí ahora mismo… -Dije poniendome más nerviosa por momentos e intentando que no se notase, pero creo que no lo conseguí.

-Confiaran en ti. Además a Embry, Quil y Seth le caes muy bien. –Dijo cogiendome por la cintura y dandome un beso en el pelo.

* * *

-¿Dónde has estado? Es tarde. –Me preguntó Charlie nada más entrar por la puerta.

-He estado con Jake en La Push. ¿Quieres que te prepare algo para cenar? –Dije entrando a la cocina seguida por mi padre.

-No, ya he pedido pizza. ¿Tu ya has cenado?

-Sí. –Mentí, pero realmente no tenía hambre.

-Oye, Bells, no quiero meterme en tu vida, ni mucho menos, ¿pero no pasas demasiado tiempo con Jake? No es que sea un mal chico o no me guste para ti, es sólo que…

-Sí, papá, somos novios. Bueno, lo somos desde hoy, si es eso lo que quieres saber.

-Me alegro. –Dijo con una sonrisa en la cara. –Me gusta más Jacob que Cullen. –Dijo mi padre sin intención de ofender, pero consiguió que mi coraazón reviviese todo otra vez.

-Ya. Bueno me voy a dormir. Adiós. –Dije dandole un beso en la mejilla antes de salir esccopetada a mi habitación para tirarme en la cama y hacer todo lo posible para no llorar, ya había llorado bastante estos meses y ahora estaba con Jake, tenía que ser feliz.

_**Alice Pov.**_

-¡No veo el futuro de Bella! –Dije dandole un golpe a la pared consiguiendo que el cuadro que estaba colgado se cayese al suelo y se rompiese.

-Alice, tranquilizate. –Dijo Carlisle pasandome un brazo por los hombros mientras Jasper mandaba olas y loas de tranquilidad en mi dirección. –Concentrate, si le huubiera pasado algo malo no quiero ni imaginar como reaccionará Edward. –Dijo lo último más para si mismo que para nadie más.

-¡No! ¡No le ha pasado nada malo! –Dije dejandolo claro. –Es como si tuviese un escudo y mi poder rebotase.

-Edward no le puede leer la mente, tú no puedes ver su futuro…¡Esa humana es rarisima! –Dijo Rosalie pasando por el salón para dirigirse a su habitación para dedicarse a hacer el vago durante lo que quedaba de día.

-Raro. –Dijo Carlisle alejandose de mí y andando por la sala penssativo. Estuvo mucho tiempo sin decir nada y llegó un punto que no lo aguanté y me fui a mi habitación.

Cuando Edward la dejó me prometí que no dejaría que le pasase nada malo, que velaría por ella día y noche, ignoraria la orden de Edward. No le había pasado nada importante, su vida era más tranquila ahora que antes, pero no era feliz, lo estaba pasando muy pero que muy mal. Ultimamente le miraba menos el futuro, se la veía más feliz, salía adelante, ¿qué le podía haber pasado? Viva estaba y sana también, lo notaba, pero, ¿por qué no puedo ver su futuro?

-No le digas nada a Edward. –Dijo Carlisle haciendo que levantase mi vista y le viese parado en el marco de la puerta con la mirada fija en mí.

-No pensaba hacerlo, la verdad. Me hizo prometerle que no vería el futuro de Bella, me he saltado su norma todo este tiempo… -Dije con un suspiro.

-Lo sé, estaba delante. –Dijo entrando en la habitación y sentandose en la cama a mi lado.

-Me voy a Forks. –Dije dandolo por echo.

-¡No! –Dijo Carlisle gritando. -¡No puedes! ¡Se lo prometismos a Edward!

-Necesito saber porque no puedo verla. –Dije casi en un susurro.

-Alice, lo has dicho antes, está bien.

-Ya, pero…

-Nada de peros, se lo prometimos a Edward, lo siento. –Dijo antes de salir de la habitación y dejarme a mi sola. Supongo que Carlisle tenía razón, se lo prometimos a Edward, yo ya había roto mi promesa y también romperia la promesa de toda la familia de no ir a Forks mientras Bella siguiese allí, sí, sin ninguna duda era mejor no ir. ¿O no?

* * *

_**¡Segundo capítulo! Bueno sé que es muy corto pero actualizare pronto =)**_

_**¡Llegamos a las 5 rewiers! Jajaja no me gusta amenazar con esas cosas pero no pude hacer nada más, lo siento u.u**_

_**Bueno quejas, sugerencias, cosas que os gusto, cosas que no, cosas que estan mal y otras que esten bien, todo se acepta jaja.**_

_**Pasaros por mis otras historias (L) Por cierto, leugo actualizaré alguna o si no pues mañana, ahora estoy mucho más relajada que antes así que actualizare más amenudo =)**_

_**Os quiero!**_


End file.
